When under Sakura Tree to Romance
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /Chalice paling payah dalam memberi judul dan summary/ Saso dan Dei adalah teman masa kecil yang bertemu tepat di bawah pohon sakura, Sasori merasakan rasanya suka pada pandangan pertama pada saat itu juga, dia selalu memedamkan perasaannya selama 10 tahun, sampai ketika Itachi-sempai mengatakan suka dengan Deidara, Siapakah Deidara sukai, Itachi atau Sasori? /Happy SasoDei Day /


Chalice : HAPPY SASODEI ROMANTIC DAAAAY~~~~ *nyebarin Kelopak bunga sakura saking bahagianya #dapat dari mana?*

Sasori : sapa lo? *muka datar*

chalice : JAAAHAAAAAT! WALAU CHALICE-MAHLUK-JARANG-NONGOL-DI-FANDOM INI, JANGAN SEDINGIN ITU, SASORI-CHAAAAANNN QAQ , Dei-chaaaan~ Saso-chan jaaahaaat! *meluk Deidara*

Deidara : Sapa lo?! *muka kesal*

Chalice : *pundung* *bangkit lagi* oh, well. karena chalice kaga begitu ngerti _What that_ _is bashing chara _(walau udah pernah di kasih tahu salah satu author, cuman chalice masih kaga ngerti #kelewatan Telmi) Jadi, Chalice kaga tahu ini ada bashing chara atau kaga, dan GaJe atau kaga #kaga nyambung. semoga aja kaga bashing chara atau GaJe #makin kaga nyambung, _Demo_... Happy Readiiiiing karya kedua ku di Pairing ini dan khusus Hari ini dan tahun ini #plak XD

Tema : When Spring Meet Romance

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik chalice, yang punya hanya Masashi Kishimoto, kalau milik Chalice, Deidara bakalan Chalice buat jadi cewe! #kena bom.

Warning : Banyak kesalahan membuat cerita, aneh, Abal, GaJe karena saya adalah author super gaje, Sarap, OOC maybe?, TYPO, EYD banyak kesalahan, lebay, Shounen-ai, Alur kecepatan mungkin, mungkin ceritanya pendek :3, dll.

Pair : Deidara x Sasori (Chalice mau nyoba yang shounen-ai XD)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

-10 year ago-

_Terlihat anak lelaki berambut pirang panjang sambil menangis di bawah pohon bunga sakura yang indah dan Manis._

_"Huhuhu... kenapa Kaa-san meninggalkan ku...," tangis anak lelaki itu _

_"Hei!" terdengar sebuah suara yang menganggetkan bocah pirang itu._

_Lelaki kecil itu mengandah kepalanya, terlihat anak lelaki berambut merah keluar dari balik pohon sakura itu._

_"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya anak lelaki itu dengan penasaran._

_"Si, siapa kau?" tanya lelaki kecil itu ketakutan._

_"Namaku Akasuna no Sasori, siapa kau?" tanya lelaki kecil berambut merah itu sambil tersenyum._

_"De, Deidara," ucap lelaki kecil pirang panjang itu sambil menunduk_

_"Ne, Deidara, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah bingung dan dia memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Deidara akibat Deidara menunduk._

_"Hiks... Kaa-san ku meninggal... Padahal... Dia adalah orang yang sangat kusayangin... kenapa Kaa-san meninggal.. kenapa... HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Deidara menangis semakin menjadi dan langsung memeluk Sasori._

_Sontak Sasori kaget di peluk secara mendadak dari Deidara, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tipis._

_''Ne, bagaimana kalau aku menjadi temanmu? sehingga kau bisa melupakan kesedihanmu, bagaimana? soalnya aku sedih melihat kau menangis, Deidara," ucap Sasori sambil mengelus kepala Deidara dengan senyuman manis._

* * *

_-Now-_

_**Konohana HighSchool (Konoha + na = Konohana #dibunuh Reader) Hallway.**_

"Hei, Sasori! Tunggu!" Pekik pemuda berambut pirang panjang ke teman sepermainnya, Sasori.

"Kau lamban, Deidara," ucap Sasori dingin sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Deidara.

"Kau kejam, SASORIIII!" pekik Deidara kesal sambil berlari untuk mengejar Sasori yang sudah jauh di depan mata.

* * *

"Aku pulang duluan, dadah," ucap Sasori datar sambil meninggalkan Deidara.

"Tu, Tunggu, Sasori!" pekik Deidara dan cepat-cepat melepaskan sepatunya dan membuka loker sepatunya untuk mengambil sepatunya yang buat keluar sekolah.

Hendak aja Deidara melangkah dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Ah, Dei-chaaaaan~," tiba-tiba muncul Itachi yang langsung memeluk Deidara.

"Uwaaah! sempai!" pekik Deidara yang kaget langsung kena peluk kakak kelasnya yang suka memeluknya secara tiba-tiba

"Hallo, Deidara~" ucap Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ha, Hai juga, Itachi-sempa,i" ucap Deidara sambil memberi salam.

"Huhuhuhu~~~ Kau sangat Kawaiii ya, Dei-chan~" ucap Itachi dan mendeath hug Deidara.

"_Gomen, Sempai_. tapi laki-laki itu tidak _'Kawai'," _ucap Deidara dengan datarnya.

"Iya, _sempai_ tau, cuman gimana ya caranya agar bisa punya wajah yang manis seperti mu, ya," ucap Itachi sambil menghela nafas dan tetap memeluk Deidara.

"Jadi, Itachi mau mempunyai wajah Bishounen?" terdengar sebuah suara wanita.

Deidara dan Itachi menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat dua manusia, eh salah, satu mahluk siluman paku dan satunya lagi siluman kertas (**Dan setelah ini chalice kena rinnegan dan di lipet jadi kertas)**

"Ah, Pain, Konan," ucap Itachi melihat 2 temannya.

"Hei, Itachi, lepaskan pelukanmu pada deidara, kasihan dia kaga bisa nafas," ucap Pain sweatdropped melihat Deidara memberontak hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Oh_, Gomen_," ucap Itachi dan melepaskan death hugnya

"Terimakasih, Pain_-sempai_," ucap Deidara dan segera menghirup oxsigen.

"Oh ya, mana sasori? Biasanya kau paling lengket sama dia," tanya Konan.

"Ah, OH IYAAA! SASORIII TUNGGU AKUUU!" Pekik Deidara dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..Itachi..," ucap Pain angkat bicara.

"Ada apa, Pain?" tanya itachi.

"Apa kau merasa patah hati? " tanya Pain.

"...Buat apa aku merasa patah hati?" tanya Itachi

"Soalnya Dei-chan lebih lengket ke Sasori," ucap Konan dengan senyuman.

"Memangnya kenapa soal Deidara?" tanya Itachi mulai resah.

"Kau kan s~u~k~a dengannya~" ucap Pain dengan wajah aneh.

"..Tap kan aneh kalau lak-,"

"Walau laki-laki suka sesama jenisnya tapi itu kaga aneh kok, jadi jangan gengsi untuk mengambil hatinya, Itac~hi~" potong Pain dan Konan dengan senyuman manis.

"Ingat, cinta itu buta! kaga peduli umur, jenis kelamin dan fisiknya, cinta akan selalu datang kepada siapa saja dan kapan saja, ingat itu, Itachi." Ucap Konan mirip psikologi percintaan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan disana yang ada hanya keheningan.

Di balik loker terlihat Sasori yang terdiam

"..."

Dan dia membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat penuh loker itu.

* * *

"Hei, Sasori! Kau kemana saja?! kau kaga ada di rumahmu padahal kau sudah pulang duluan padahal!" ucap Deidara sambil mengembungkan pipinya, dia bersender di pagar rumah Sasori.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasori dengan dinginnya dan membuka pintu gerbang.

"Hei! bukannya kita mau main game?" tanya Deidara kesal.

"...Hei, Deidara...," panggil Sasori sambil memegang ganggang pintunya.

"Ya, Sasori?" tanya Deidara yang berada di belakang Sasori.

"Apa Bagimu, aku ini apa?" tanya Sasori tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Hah? Oh, Kamu adalah sahabat ku sejak kecil yang supeeeer dingin dan menyebalkan, ada apa? Kenapa menanyakan itu?" tanya Deidara.

"apakah kau pernah menganggapku lebih dari teman?" tanya Sasori dengan nada serius dan masih tetap tidak membalikkan badannya.

"eh? EEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Pekik Deidara dan wajahnya spontan memerah "A, Apa maksudmu, Sasori? Kenapa kau berpikir demikian? Tentu saja kaga lah! Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman kok, kaga lebih dan kaga kurang, jadi kaga usah khawatir kalau aku suka denganmu, Sasori," ucap Deidara sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori.

"Kalau Itachi?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh? Itachi-_sempai_? Hanya teman saja kok, ada apa?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"..." Sasori hanya bisa diam saja dan dia membukakan pintu dan langsung menutupnya tanpa membiarkan Deidara masuk kedalam.

**BLAM! CKLEK!**

...dan jangan lupa di kunci.

"HEI! HEI! Sasori! kenapa kau mengunci pintunya! bukannya kita mau main game bersama di rumahmu?! HEII!" Deidara marah-marah sendiri sambil terus menggedor-gedorkan pintu rumah Sasori.

"Eh, Deidara, ada apa? kok menggedor-gedorkan pintu rumah?" tanya Temari begitu melihat teman sepupunya menggedor-gedorkan pintu.

"Ah, Tema-chan! si Sasori menutup pintu dan menguncinya, padahal aku belum masuk ke dalam, padahal sudah janji mau main game bareng!" ucap Deidara dengan wajah melas **(#Chalice kena C-4)**

Temari hanya bisa sweatdropped dan sedikit wajah rona merah di pipinya _'Dei-chan kalau mukanya begitu kelihatan Kawai...,' _batinnya **(Chalice : Awas jadi Yuri (?) Lho #terbang antah berantah)**

**'**_Bocah itu...,' batin Temari sambil sweatdropped._

Temari membukakan pintu dan masuk, lalu menutupnya dan menguncinya.

"HEEEEIIII! AKU BELUM MASUUUK KEDALAAAAM!" Teriak Deidara sambil terus menggedor-gedorkan pintu saking kesalnya, sudah 2 kali, bayangkan saja!

* * *

Temari masuk kedalam Rumah sambil menggendong tasnya dan kipas besar yang selalu ia bawa untuk jaga-jaga kalau misalnya ada penjahat bisa tinggal di terbangkan penjahatnya** (Chalice : *diterbangkan Temari sampai ke segitiga pemuda).**

Dia berjalan dan berdiri di depan sebuah pintu.

"*sigh* bocah itu..," ucap Temari dan menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

Di dalam kamar Sasori terlihat Sasori duduk sambil memegang pensil, ngapain? Ngerjain tugas lah, kan rajin.

Lalu dia melipatkan tangannya dan menaruhnya diatas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

'Dasar... Deidara kaga peka...,' batinnya kesal.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Hei, Saso-chan, bisakah kau membukakan pintu? ini Temari," ucap Temari di depan pintu kamar Sasori.

Sasori yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari Sepupunya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan dengan ogah-ogahan dia berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukakannya.

**CKLEK!**

"Ada apa, Temari?" tanya Sasori.

"Kenapa Deidara kau kaga ajak masuk tadi? bukannya kau ajak dia main?" tanya Temari sambil masuk seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di atas sofa (?), "Dan mukamu kelihatan resah, Sasori? apakah karena kau tidak berhasil untuk mengatakan suka pada Deidara atau... Karena Deidara kaga peka bahwa kau suka dia?" tanya Temari dengan evil smirknya, yap dia tahu kenapa Sasori kelihatan resah (**dan ternyata Temari itu penggemar Fujoshi juga XDD #di terbangkan sampai ke grand canyon dan setiba di grand canyon chalice di hajar FC Temari.**)

Sasori hanya diam saja dan membuang mukanya dari kakak sepupunya itu "Bukan urusanmu, Temari," ucapnya ketus.

Temari masih tetap menampilan evil smirknya,

**DUAK DUAK!**

"HEEEI! KAPAN KALIAN MEMBUKAKAN PINTU?!" pekik Deidara di luar rumah yang masih terus menggedor-gedor kan pintu.

" Aku lupa ajak masuk Deidara!" ucap Temari kaget.

Sasori hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah atas kebodohan sepupunya itu.

* * *

"Parah! bener-bener parah! dua mahluk itu memang kejam...," umpat Deidara dan berjalan pulang, dia baru saja selesai main di rumah sasori (dan tentunya harus bersabar menunggu 30 menit lebih untuk di bukakan pintunya)

Hari sudah sore, Deidara tidak ada rencana untuk pulang, pada akhirnya dia pergi ke supermarket buat membeli tanah liat dan makanan ringan.

Saat hendak membayar belanjaannya di kasir dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Eh, Deidara" terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat Deidara membalikkan badannya,

"Eh, Itachi-_Sempai,_ selamat sore" ucap Deidara sambil memberi salam kepada Itachi.

"Selamat sore, kau mau pulang ya habis ini?" tanya Itachi setelah melihat Deidara sudah selesai membayar barang belanjaannya.

"Iya, _Sempai. Sempai _sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Deidara sambil menenteng plastik belanjaannya.

"Ah, tadi aku baru pulang dari rumah Pain, Untuk menanyakan sesuatu," jawab Itachi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal 'Lebih tepatnya gimana mendapatkan waktu yang tepat dan tempat yang cocok untuk menyatakan suka' batin Itachi.

"Hei, Deidara...," panggil Itachi.

"Ya, Itachi-s_empa_i?" tanya Deidara.

"Umm... kau mau pulang kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng aja? Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi.

Deidara hanya diam saja kemudian dia tersenyum tulus,

"Baiklah," Jawab Deidara dengan senyuman manis yang ngebuat Itachi dag-dig-dug (?)

Mereka berjalan bersama.

* * *

Di lain tempat.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut Merah sedang berlari.

'Geez... Deidara lupa membawa pulang tasnya! menyebalkan,' batin Sasori sambil menenteng tas Deidara.

**TAP!**

Langkah kaki Sasori terhenti setelah melihat di depannya terdapat Deidara berjalan bersama Itachi, entah kenapa Sasori merasakan dia merasa sesak melihat Deidara tersenyum sambil berbincang-bincang ke Itachi.

Sasori berjalan mundur dan menghilang di balik kegelapan malam (karena lampu di jalannya kurang terang, makanya sedikit gelap #plak) dia melupakan bahwa dia dipaksa sepupunya untuk mengantar pulang tasnya Deidara.

* * *

**Tap! Tap! Tap! **

Sasori terus berlari tanpa tujuan sambil menenteng tasnya Deidara

**Tap!**

Sasori sampai di sebuah hutan pohon sakura, Sasori terus berjalan dan sampai di sebuah pohon sakura.

Sasori menatap pohon sakura itu 'Pohon ini... awalnya aku bertemunya...' batin Sasori menatap pohon itu '...Dan awal aku merasakan suka...' batinnya lagi sambil menutup matanya.

* * *

_-Flashback- -10 tahun yang lalu-_

_Terlihat anak lelaki berambut merah berlari masuk kedalam hutan pohon sakura dengan raut wajah datar, wajah sedikit memar seperti habis berkelahi._

_'Huh! dasar bocah-bocah yang menyebalkan! itulah akibatnya berani melawan akasuna no Sasori! Rasakan!' umpat Sasori,_

_Dia terus berjalan untuk menenangkan pikirannya 'Hmm... bunga sakura memang cantik...,' batin Sasori menatap pohon sakura yang rindang,_

_"Hiks! Hiks!" Sasori mendengar sebuah tangisan di suatu tempat._

_"Eh? Suara tangisan? Dari mana?" tanya Sasori kepada dirinya sendiri, dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut._

_Di salah satu pohon dibaliknya terlihat sebuah warna kuning yang membuat Sasori bingung, apa itu._

_Sasori berjalan ke arah sumber suara itu dan melihatnya._

_Terlihat seorang anak perempuan eh? atau anak laki-laki ya? berambut panjang , berambut kuning, sedang menangis._

_Sasori terpaku melihat anak laki-laki itu yang sedang menangis, wajahnya bersinar di terangin rembulan, wajahnya yang manis, pipinya merah akibat menangis, air mata yang membuatnya semakin manis, sosok itu membuat Sasori merasa dia melihat seorang dewi bunga sakura._

_"Umm...," Terlihat Sasori gugup,_

_"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasori._

_anak lelaki itu mengakat kepalanya dan menatap Sasori._

_"Si, siapa kau?" tanya anak itu ketakutan._

_"Namaku Akasuna no Sasori, siapa kau?" tanya Sasori._

_"De, Deidara" Jawabnya._

* * *

_-Flashback end-_

Sasori menyender di pohon sakura, dia tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan pertama kali bertemu Deidara.

Tetapi kenangan manis tersebut menghilang dan berganti dengan adegan Deidara berjalan pulang bersama Itachi, Rasa sesak hadir di dada Sasori.

'Tenangkan dirimu, Sasori... ini bukan rasa suka atau apa seperti di pikirkan Temari, Kaga mungkin aku... merasaa suka... dengan sahabat ku sendiri...' batin Sasori dan duduk sambil menyender pohon itu.

"Hei, Sasori, Kalau kau berpikir hanya deidara sebagai sahabat saja, itu tidak baik" Terdengar sebuah suara familiar di telinga sasori.

Sasori menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat 2 orang, laki-laki beranbut jabrik oren, dan banyak tindikan di telinganya dan seorang gadis berambut biru, mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Pain-_sempai,_ dan Konan-sempai," ucap Sasori melihat dua mahluk itu "Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Sasori sambil menghela nafas.

Pain dan Konan senyuman di bibirnya menghilang.

"Apa?! apa maksud kami?! Maksud kami adalah... Jangan berpikir bahwa Deidara hanya seorang sahabat, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, Kau tahu, Kami tahu kau suka dengan Deidara, begitu juga Itachi, Kau musti mengambil langkah untuk mendapatkan Deidara atau Deidara akan diambil Itachi" ucap Konan sambil menunjuk Sasori dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya berada di pinggangnya.

Sasori hanya menaikan merenggut alisnya yang berati dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud konan atau apa, sedangkan Pain, dia sedang bertepuk tangan dengan penjelasan Konan yang panjang kali lebar.

"Apa maksudmu, Konan-s_empa_i? dan entah kenapa aku merasa kau jadi mirip psikologi cinta,'' ucap Sasori menyindir,

"Huh! kau ini! kau tahu, kau jangan terus menutup perasaanmu karena Deidara itu sahabatmu atau karena dia itu laki-laki, you know? _The love is Blind! REMEMBEER_!" Pekik Konan pakai sedikit bahasa inggris.

"Apa maksudmu, Konan_-sempai_? Heh! aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian," Ucap Sasori dan segera bangun dan berjalan pergi.

"Hei, Sasori... kalau kau terus menolak apa isi hatimu, kau akan menyesal jika misalnya Deidara direbut orang lain, lho!" teriak Pain.

Sasori diam sebentar mendengar ucapan Pain dan dia melangkah pergi.

* * *

**TENG! TONG! TENG! **

Bel pulang

"Hei, Sasoriii! apakah tasku ketinggalan di rumahmu?" tanya Deidara ke tempat duduk Sasori.

"Hm? Ada, tasmu yang bergambar burung tanah liat ada di rumahku, dasar ceroboh," ucap Sasori santai sambil membereskan barang-barangnya

"Muuuh! aku kaga ceroboh! aku cuman lupa aja kalau tasku ketinggalan!, Baka Sasori!" umpat Deidara dan membuang mukanya saking kesalnya.

"Sama aja itu," ucap Sasori santai sambil mememasukan bukunya kedalam tas.

"Itu beda, Sasori! BEDA! B-E-D-A!" umpat Deidara sambil mengeja kata 'beda'

"Ya,ya, ya... terserah," ucap Sasori dingin sambil memasukan kotak pensil kedalam tas.

"Hei, Dei-chan" terdengar sebuah suara memanggil Deidara

Deidara segera melihat sumber suara dan terlihat terdapat Itachi di depan pintu kelas.

"Ada apa, Itachi-s_empai_?" tanya Deidara.

"Ikut aku sebentar,"ajak Itachi.

Deidara yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa mengikutin Itachi dengan muka bingung, Tanpa ia sadari bahwa Sasori mengikutin mereka.

* * *

Mereka tiba di halaman belakang, Sasori segera mengambil tempat persembunyian tapi kedengaran jelas suaranya (?).

"Itachi-_sempai_, ada apa sempai manggil saya?" tanya Deidara.

Terlihat Itachi sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terlihat dia sedang gugup.

"Umm... Deidara..." Panggil Itachi.

"Ya?" jawab Deidara.

"Aku... aku...aku suka kau, Dei-chan..." ungkap Itachi dengan wajah memerah,

"Eh?" Deidara matanya terbelalak kaget.

Sasori yang mendengarnya juga kaga kalah kaget, karena takut jawaban Deidara dan belum lagi keterkejutannya, Sasori segera pergi dari lokasi.

* * *

Malam sudah tiba.

Sasori duduk sambil menyender di pohon sakura, dia menatap pohon sakura yang sudah berbunga, rambut merahnya di sinarin oleh cahaya bulan.

Sasori hanya menghela nafas ''Aku yakin Deidara pasti menerimanya" gumamnya sedih.

'...Aku mengerti apa maksud Konan_-sempai _dan Pain_-sempai_... ternyata aku memang payah... tapi... apakah perasaan suka ku ini terlarang? Lelaki suka lelaki... Tapi kata Konan-s_empai _cinta itu buta... jadi... apakah aku ada kesempatan menyatakan suka ke Deidara?' gumamnya sedih,

"Hei, Sasori, Ku carikan dari tadi,"Tiba-tiba di balik pohon sakura yang di senderin Sasori terlihat ada Deidara.

Spontan saja Sasori kaget melihatnya muncul.

"De... deidara?!" pekik Sasori kaget,

Deidara menatap Sasori lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ne, Sasori..." panggil Deidara.

"Apa?" jawab Sasori ketus.

"...aku ingin berkata sesuatu.." ucap Deidara.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasori.

"...Tapi kau jangan kaget atau menertawakanku ya?" ucap Deidara.

"Ya.' ucap Sasori 'pasti soal hubungannya dengan itachi kan?' batin Sasori kesal.

"...Janji?" tanya Deidara.

"Hn..." jawab Sasori dingin.

_"...A...Aishiteru_... Sasori..." ucap Deidara dan menutup mukanya dengan tangannya bertanda dia malu.

"eh?" Mata Sasori terbelalak kaget "Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Sasori.

_"...A...Ai...Aishiteru_, Sasori..." ungkap Deidara sambil berusaha tidak menatap mata Sasori yang menatapnya sekarang.

Sasori hanya tetap membelalak matanya lalu dia membuang muka.

"Bukannya kau tadi di tembak Itachi-s_empai_? Temanmu itu, pasti kau menyukainya kan? Kenapa kau mengatakan sukanya ke aku, Dei" ucap Sasori dingin dan dia menatap Deidara dengan tatapan dingin.

"Eh? Kau melihatnya?" tanya Deidara

"Tentu saja!" pekik Sasori,

"Umm... apa kau melihatnya sampai akhir?" tanya Deidara sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya bertanda dia bingung.

"Ummm...tidak..." ucap Sasori setelah berdiam sebentar.

"*sigh*Pantas saja, Sasori! asal kau tahu saja, tadi aku menolak itachi-_sempai _dan orang yang kusukai adalah KAU!SASORI!" ungkap Deidara dengan wajah memerah,

Sasori hanya bisa berdiam.

.

.

.

.

"hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Sasori **(Chalice : Umm... kelihatannya makin lama chara di fic ini makin OOC ya? Gomen... (_ _) Chalice soalnya udah lama kaga baca komik naruto jadi maafkan saya kalau OOC) **

"Geezz! Sasori! jangan tertawa!" Pekik Deidara dengan wajah memerah,

"Hahaha... Ha..." sasori menghetikan tawannya dan dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Deidara.

"Aku... aku juga menyukaimu, Deidara... sejak pertama kali bertemu di musim semi ini saat bunga sakura ini bermekaran, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak hari itu dan sekarang..." ucap Sasori dan memeluk Deidara.

"Em! aku juga sama seperti mu, Sasori!" ucap Deidara dan memeluk balik Sasori.

_**Mereka berciuman di bawah bunga sakura yang bermekaran, perasaan mereka saat ini bahagia**_

_**momen-momen yang sangat manis bagi mereka.**_

_**Mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai sejak mereka kecil.**_

_**Mereka sudah saling menyukai sejak pada pandangan pertama di musim semi.**_

_**Tepat di bawah pohon Sakura,**_

_**Tempat... pemersatu dan pertemuan mereka...**_

_**Di pohon sakura tepat saat bunga sakura bermekaran.**_

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**-Omake-**

Terlihat Itachi berada di rumah Sasuke, adiknya yang tercinta.

"Huwee! Otou-tou... aku di tolak" tangisnya sambil pundung di pojokkan ruangan.

"Terus kenapa?! ngapain kau disini?! Curhat pula! Memangnya saya pikirin, Udah sana balik ke apartemenmu," usir Sasuke dengan skartiknya sambil meluk Naruto dari belakang "Ganggu orang pacaran aja!"

Itachi dengan berat hati keluar dengan wajah sembab "Dasar Otou-tou yang dingin, kakak nya lagi sedih bukannya dihibur kek apa kek, malah di usir" protesnya sambil keluar rumah.

Itachi dengan senang hatinya mendapatkan timpukkan sepatu dari Sasuke.

**-Omake end- **

* * *

Chalice : Huwaaaa! *ngebaca ulang* kok hasilnya jadi kaya gini QAQ Tobiiii! Chalice sudah gagal QAQ Chalice malah ngebuat beberapa chara jadi OOC! HUWEEEEEEEE! *meluk Tobi*Apalagi bagian akhirnya kelihatan maksa banget TTATT dan Omakenya... aku takut jadi bashing chara DX karena pada OOC Semua QAQ

Madara : *nge magekyou Chalice*

Yuna : Yap, karena Chalice-sedang-masuk-ke-dimensi-lain.

Yuri : Katanya maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan, Chalice memang payah ngebuat fic, maklum dia Author tergaje dan tidak jelas, tapi...

Yuna dan Yuri, all chara Naruto : Ada kah yang mau ngereview?

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
